


I Hurt Myself Today (to see if I still feel)

by stardustednewt



Category: One Direction (Band), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crank Harry, Harry is Newt, I don’t know if this has been done before, Louis is Thomas, M/M, Page 250 Rewrite, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: “Please Louis please.”





	I Hurt Myself Today (to see if I still feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus fuck. This is so bizarre and this idea came to me like an hour ago and I couldn’t get it out of my head. It was either this or a Louis/Thomas Sangster fic so I went with the sad bullshit. I’m sorry if you don’t understand this because you’ve never read The Maze Runner. And I’m sorry if this made you cry. Uh, I teared up writing this and I think this mostly came from the new death cure trailer being released so.... Whatever, I hope you guys enjoy.

“I HATE YOU!” Harry screamed. Louis watched, broken, as the love of his life broke down in front of him. “It’s all your FAULT! We were trapped in that bloody maze for 3 YEARS!” He could feel the hot tears slowly running down his cheek. The cold air making everything feel worse. It felt like he was made of stone. Louis couldn’t move, didn’t even know if he wanted to for fear of Harry attacking him. A small part in the back of his mind told him that no, Harry would never do that because Harry loves him. 

“You want to know why I have a limp? And why I was never a runner in that god awful maze?” Harry asked, venom dripping from his voice, obviously not wanting to hear Louis’s actual answer. “I climbed right up those fuckin’ walls and jumped! Used the ivy as a ladder of the sorts.” Louis winced, finding the courage to take a tentative step towards Harry, who was crouched in the middle of the road.

He could hear the calls of the Right Arm members, desperately pleading with Louis to keep him from getting any closer to Harry. Their shouts fell on deaf ears as Louis took another, shaky step forward. Harry was now sobbing and shaking, curled up in a tight ball as if to make himself smaller. 

“It’s...your...fault,” Harry whispered and before Louis knew it, he was on his back, staring up into Harry’s crazed eyes. 

This wasn’t the Harry he knew. This Harry, crank Harry, was looking at Louis as if he had just killed his family. Who knows, maybe Louis had. Louis couldn’t remember anything. He hadn’t been one of the ones to receive The Swipe. 

And now, as Louis looked into Harry’s hate filled eyes, he knew that Harry was GONE. The tears fell faster now, but Harry didn’t seem to be done with him. 

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to do that. Cry. I should kill you. I hate you. I should make you repent for what you did.” 

Louis cringed, slowly moving his hand towards the gun tucked in his belt. He wouldn’t shoot Harry. He would never purposefully intend to hurt Harry, but now, as Harry looked down at him, Louis knew that he may never be forgiven for whatever he had done. 

Louis halted as Harry started laughing. It didn’t contain amusement, however, it did contain hatred and god knows how that could be pulled off. 

“You obviously never read my note,” Harry spit. Louis flinched, wanting to reach up and wipe the spittle off his face. Wanting to reach up and fix Harry’s crazy hair, even if clumps were missing. 

“I did,” Louis whispered, voice hoarse. And realization dawned on him. He remembered how angry Harry had been specifically at him in the Crank Palace. How he had threatened to shoot Louis and Liam. God. He remembered how hopeful Harry had looked at first, obviously thinking maybe Louis had read his note then. But no, louis hadn’t been able to bring himself to read it, not until after their encounter. 

He vividly remembered the words Harry had barked, “What were you expecting? A kiss and some make up sex? For me to stick it up your ass and to praise you on how tight you are? Or how beautiful you are? Ha. I never loved you and I never will.” 

He knew it had been a lie and that it wasn’t really Harry speaking, but now? He wasn’t so sure. 

“Oh? So you read it but didn’t? FOLLOW? THROUGH?” Harry shouted, each time getting closer and closer to Louis’s face. 

Louis’s hand had continued its stealthy journey down to the gun and it was almost in his grasp when he felt Harry yank it out of his belt. 

Louis gasped, eyes wide as he stared at Harry in fear. Any other time, he would have never dreamed that Harry would even think to point a gun at him, but now, as Harry investigated the gun and pointed it at him, right between the eyes, louis felt the need to realize that maybe Harry really hadn’t loved him. 

Maybe, all those whispered ‘I Love you’s and moans and breathy praises whispered and hushed at night in the Glade, were a lie. Maybe crank Harry was telling the truth. 

“You and that...bitch. You threw us in that maze to be experiments and for what? For half of us to die trying to leave and the other half dying in the scorch?” 

The sounds of shouting got louder and Louis could hear a launcher whir to life, but he held up his hand to signal for them to back down. He could sense their confusion from here. Was he trying to get killed? 

Louis realized that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he did die right now. At least, Harry would be the one to have done it and not some agent at WCKED. 

But, what he didn’t expect was for Harry to shove the gun in his hands and guide the barrel so it was pressing against his forehead. “Please! Repent! I tried to fuckin’ kill myself because of what you did! So now...this is the time for you to fix it!” Harry shouted, eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. Louis gasped and started shaking his head rapidly. 

“Harry- no no no! I could never-“ Louis tried to protest but Harry cut him off with a harsh kiss against his lips. Before Louis could reciprocate, Harry pulled back and looked down at him. 

Louis watched as Harry’s eyes cleared, as if he had gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened, 

“Please Louis please.” 

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Louis pulled the trigger. 

And as he was dragged away from the body of the man he loved, a piece of paper, a note perhaps, fluttered onto the ground. The words were scribbled, but if one looked hard enough they could read out the words:

“Kill me. If you ever loved me, Kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on who should be who but I can’t kill Louis, I’m sorry if you love Harry but Louis is my baby.


End file.
